Field
This application relates generally to minimally-invasive devices, systems and methods of energy delivery to a targeted anatomical location of a subject, and more specifically, to catheter-based, intraluminal devices and systems configured to emit ultrasonic energy for the neuromodulation (e.g., ablation, necrosing, etc.) of nerve tissue.
Description of the Related Art
Catheter-based energy delivery systems can be used to access and treat portions of a subject's anatomy minimally-invasively. Such systems can be advanced through a subject's vasculature to reach a target anatomical site. Various embodiments disclosed herein provide improved devices, systems and methods related to energy delivery within a subject.